Sandbox Barrier
The Sandbox Barrier is commonly known among aliens and many other species as the ultimate barrier in this universe (more powerful barriers do exist outside this universe but, they are outside the scope of this page) and it's said that nothing can penetrate one of these barriers which has led to them being used to guard highly sensitive areas such as the parts of cyberspace which reach into the destiny gate. Due to the incredible difficulty in producing sandbox barriers which even surpasses the costs of Azanite, one reason being that a large quantity of Azanite is required has led to Sandbox Barriers only being created by the IG itself due to it being the only organisation with the wealth to build such expensive barriers and upholding them for significant portions of time. Creation As can be expected by such a powerful barrier, they are also incredibly difficult to create which has led to a tiny number of them actually being in this universe (although, there are some outside this universe) and these barriers are used to use absolutely critical parts of infrastructure in this universe for a number of reasons including protecting the source of time which is said to lie in the depths of the time stream within the destiny gate. One of the methods of creating a sandbox barrier is via the use of a large portion of Azanite which in itself is incredibly hard to create as it's not only difficult to assemble but, it also requires a massive data cost for even the tiniest quantities of the substance. This Azanite with a special script in a source can force the substance to output a massive flow of data which crystallises into a form in which virtually nothing can pass through this, with the only ways for this barrier to dissipate is if the Azanite runs out of power or a being with incredibly massive sheer power overwhelms it. The latter being virtually impossible for almost all beings that reside in this universe which means that is not really a problem when it comes to the sandbox barriers themselves. Another method to create a sandbox barrier is where a universe-class being or higher uses sheer power to create the ultra-dense crystallised data however, the only beings who are at this power level in this universe would be Yog and Azareal when it comes to actual public knowledge although, there have been some underground rumours that another universe-class being is here. Uses As mentioned above, the main use of the Azanite is security due to it's properties of letting virtually nothing pass through it which has led to it being used at the destiny gate and even, inside a secure part of the AzaStar itself which is highly guarded to heavily moderate traffic entering and leaving this universe although, this special purpose which it serves isn't usually too documented these days. Weaknesses While the Sandbox Barrier holds incredible power which makes it virtually impassable, even it has big weaknesses with some of them being listed here: *'Time Travel': One weakness is time travel since if someone was to travel to a time where the sandbox barrier doesn't exist then, they can completely bypass it however, some universes have some countermeasures that significantly restrict travel through time. *Temporal Steps: This is a legendary power which tends to be held by beings who are demi-universe-class or higher and tends to be very rare although, even this can be affected by restrictions on time itself as this power lets one flicker between the current time and a time in which the barrier doesn't exist with each step which allows them remain in the current time which can be useful as formal time travel can be pretty time consuming along with temporal restrictions being much heavier on that. *Barrier Permit: One who creates a sandbox barrier can grant permission for beings to pass it by giving them a barrier permit which'll allow them access through it without any resistence. Category:Barriers Category:Cyberspace